


Haircut

by BlueWingedAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWingedAngel/pseuds/BlueWingedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gives Octavia a haircut. (aka How Octavia Has Bangs in the Flashback)</p><p>(Written for prompt #85. Haircut from my 100 prompts table for the 100.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

The scissors waver a little. 

"Bell _amy_ ," Octavia complains and Bellamy eyes her in the tiny mirror she's holding to watch what he's doing.  

"This isn't something I'm good at, O," he warns. She's brushed her hair right over her face and she's waiting for him to snip it across her eyebrows. She even drew a little line across her forehead - something he'll  have to wash off for her, naturally - so he knows  _exactly_ how she wants her bangs, and he's dreading getting it wrong because  _hairdressing?_  It isn't his speciality. "We should wait for mom." 

"Mom won't let me do  _anything_ ," Octavia mourns and she's not  _wrong_  per se but he still feels the urge to argue that Octavia does lots of things. "She'll say my hair is fine as it is. Come on, Bell..." 

She screeches.  _He_  screeches. There's a moment of silence that follows and then... "Hey, you got it right!" 

"Why the hell did you  _scream then?!_ " he says.

"You made me jump." She peers at the inch of perfect bangs on her forehead. "Now do the rest!" 

He threatens her playfully with the scissors then steps back across, resting them against the line again. "All right, O, let's go. No shrieking this time, please." 

"I'll do my very best." She bats her eyes at him and he just chuckles and finishes cutting her hair. 


End file.
